L'Arche
by Asagie
Summary: L'arche est un de ces lieux que Road ne cessait de bénir de par son existence même. Il était unique et était devenu son lieu d'ancrage préféré. Toutes ces personnes présentes qui avaient leur propre histoire faisaient un patchwork qu'elle ne se lassait jamais d'observer. Et cette jolie fille aux cheveux courts ne risquait pas de la faire changer d'avis. UA/OS.


**Et encore une fois un nouveau fandom pour ce nouvel OS en UA. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore compris le couple principal ici est sur deux femmes, mais bien qu'il y ait quelques gestes il n'y rien de bien choquant ! J'ai aussi (essayé) de sous-entendre la présence d'un personnage trans, ce n'est pas le sujet principale à proprement parlé mais c'est toujours dans l'optique de présenter un lieu libre où l'on s'accepte comme on est.**

 **Brefouille je tiens assez personnellement à cet OS et à son sujet et je serai très contente de connaitre votre avis après votre lecture. Et sinon dans tous les cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **(Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc, je les pique juste le temps d'une simple histoire)**

* * *

Le son de la musique environnante, principalement la basse, faisait vibrer l'air et les corps. Ces derniers se mouvaient dans une sorte de transe et se pressaient les uns contre les autres. Des hommes entre eux, des femmes entre elles ou des hommes et des femmes. C'était la principale caractéristique de cet endroit, l'Arche, le lieux où tout le monde se retrouvait. Hétéro, homo, trans, le lieu qui réussissait à réunir tout le monde sur le pied de l'égalité. Là où avait échoué la société ce bar était le symbole de la mixité et de l'acceptation, on s'y sentait libre tout simplement. La salle était sous terre, empêchant par la même occasion la musique de déranger les alentours et on pouvait ainsi y rester jusqu'au petit matin. On y sentait aussi le manque d'air, c'était renfermé et tout y était moite. L'alcool, la musique, l'air chaud, tout cela montait à la tête. Les corps se pressaient davantage et on oubliait toute idée de norme que la société pouvait imposer. Lieu de débauche pour certains, simplement de liberté pour les autres.

A l'écart de la foule compacte on y trouvait quelques fauteuils autour de tables basses où la musique était moins forte et l'on pouvait échanger quelques paroles. Sur l'un de ces fauteuils défoncés mais ô combien confortable s'y trouvait une gamine. C'était la première pensée que l'on pouvait avoir en la voyant, elle était petite habillée avec de nombreux volants et avait toujours quelques friandises à grignoter sous la main. Mais une fois qu'on l'approchait on comprenait bien que cette apparence cachait une femme bien plus âgée. Tout dans sa posture et son regard démontraient qu'elle était bien plus vieille qu'il n'y paraissait.

Oui son regard presque mordoré fixait avec une convoitise, que l'on ne pouvait décemment pas voir chez les plus jeunes, la piste de danse. C'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus faire, observer. Regarder l'évolution de ces personnes dansantes devant elle. Elle y remarquait au premier coup d'œil ceux qui venaient ici pour la première fois. Bien que curieux on sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait à l'aise et rien n'était plus plaisant pour elle que de les observer comprendre enfin dans quel endroit ils étaient et s'y intégrer alors parfaitement. Car c'était le type d'endroit que quiconque voulait comprendre. On s'y sentait comme une deuxième maison, voire même l'unique maison pour certains, où ils y étaient bien. Elle aimait aussi observer aussi ces habitués tourner autour des nouveaux, s'amusant de leurs questions mais y répondant avec gentillesse comme on peut répondre à ses petits frères et sœurs.

C'est aussi l'un des symboles de ce lieu, on était qu'une simple et immense famille et on essayait d'y aider tout le monde simplement. Le temps d'une soirée tous les hommes et femmes présents mettaient de côté leurs cupidités et leurs faux-semblants pour répondre aux demandes des autres avec franchise et simplicité sans égard à la hiérarchie de la société.

Car enfin et c'est de là que venait le nom de ce lieu, l'Arche, on s'y sent comme à l'écart du monde. Comme une alcôve, dans l'obscurité où personne ne peut juger car personne ne peut y voir tout clairement. Car ceux qui disent pouvoir vivre au grand jour et en toute tranquillité leurs vies ne peuvent pas comprendre ce besoin pressant de tranquillité où il n'est pas nécessaire de se justifier continuellement.

Y voir toutes ces personnes, toutes ces vies différentes que rien ne semblait pouvoir lier mais qui se rejoignaient le temps d'une soirée est l'un des plus beau spectacle qu'il est possible de voir selon Road. Elle-même avait découvert ce lieu par hasard et il l'avait marqué suffisamment pour qu'elle y retourne dès que l'envie l'en prenait sans se poser la moindre question. Elle n'y retournait plus parfois pendant des mois ou au contraire y aller tous les soirs. Dans tous les cas elle avait ce même sentiment de plénitude en y entrant avec un de ses plus proche ami à qui elle avait fait découvrir le lieux dès qu'elle y était retournée une deuxième fois. Ce soir encore elle était venue avec lui, avec Tykki. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et se considéraient comme des frères et sœurs de cœur. Et c'était donc tout naturellement qu'elle lui avait montré ce lieu. Elle se félicite encore pour cela. Jamais elle ne l'avait aussi vu dans son élément, c'était exactement sa place. Et à chaque fois qu'elle revenait ici, elle sait qu'il viendra toujours avec elle.

Ce soir encore il n'avait pas mis longtemps a avoir un publique conquis. Cette fois-ci elle remarqua qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur un jeune homme au cheveux blanc mis-long. Cette couleur de cheveux peu commune la fit observer plus précisément le jeune homme. Elle remarqua ainsi ses traits doux, qui avaient un aspect assez féminin, ces vêtement amples cachant ces formes, et sa façon de se tenir qui démontrait une grande joie d'être ici et de se savoir draguer par un si bel homme mais aussi une certaine retenue. Les yeux de Road s'illuminèrent. Elle avait vu de nombreuses fois ce regard, ces nouveaux ou nouvelles arrivants qui avaient ce regard marqué de tristesse d'avoir vu trop de refus violents à cause de ce corps qui ne leur correspondait pas. Elle eut un fin sourire, si ce blandin était intéressé par son frère alors cette fois-ci elle était sûre qu'il n'aurait pas de rejet venant de ce dernier. Si Tykki était intéressé par quelqu'un, comme c'est le cas d'après les regards qu'il lançait au jeune homme, alors il n'avait que faire du sexe de la personne.

Road prit son verre et s'approcha d'eux. Elle était curieuse de voir de plus près la personne qui faisait brûler une telle flamme dans le regard de son frère. En arrivant vers eux, elle remarqua une troisième personne, une jeune femme aux cours cheveux noirs. Elle, par contre Road en était sûre ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait.

\- Tiens Road je parlais de toi justement, dit Tykki en s'adressant à elle en la voyant s'approcher. Je leur disais justement que c'est grâce à toi que j'avais découvert ce bar. Je te présente Allen et Lenalee.

Elle vit le jeune homme lui adresser un hochement de tête fait, avec grande politesse, à l'entente du premier prénom et un sourire de la part de Lenalee. Road répondit à son sourire et en profita pour la détailler plus précisément du regard. Ces cheveux courts mettaient en valeur son visage fin et son cou délicat. Elle portait une jupe courte avec des bottes en cuire montantes qui rendaient ses jambes interminables.

\- Une de mes meilleurs idées d'ailleurs je pense, répondit Road à l'adresse de Tykki. Ravi de vous rencontrer je suis Road, la sœur de ce grand dadais, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les deux autres. C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ?

\- Pour ma part oui, répondit Allen, c'est Lenalee qui m'a fait découvrir cet endroit.

\- Je connais l'Arche depuis maintenant quelques temps et j'ai comme mot d'ordre de le faire découvrir au maximum de personnes possibles, rajouta Lenalee.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais ,murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi répondit d'une voix plus forte Road avec un sourire malicieux. Mais si c'est la première fois que tu viens Allen tu n'as pas encore vu la terrasse alors ?

\- La terrasse ? pourtant nous sommes en sous-sol...

\- Oui c'est vrai mais le gérant a aussi acheté la terrasse de l'immeuble et bien que l'ambiance y soit bien plus calme on y est tout aussi à l'aise, répondit Tykki à Allen dans un sourire séducteur. Tu veux que je te montre ?

Après avoir bafouillé quelques mots et que Lenalee lui dise qu'elle avait totalement oublié de lui montrer et qu'il ne devrait pas louper ça, Allen suivit Tykki vers l'escalier. Les deux frère et sœur eurent un regard entendu lorsque Tykki disparu au tournant de l'escalier et Road se tourna plus franchement vers Lenalee. Elle remarqua cette dernière suivre les deux hommes du regard avec un sourire amusé et aussi une légère crainte dans le regard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Allen, mon frère sait agir en parfait gentleman quand il le veut, dit avec amusement Road.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, j'avais bien vu que Allen cherchait aussi la première occasion pour s'éloigner avec lui, mais je... commença Lenalee se coupant ne sachant pas comment continuer sa phrase.

\- Et pour ça non plus ne t'inquiète pas, je connais pas toute l'histoire d'Allen mais je connais Tykki et il ne le blésera pas intentionnellement.

Lenalee détourna enfin son regard de l'escalier pour regarder plus attentivement Road avec un visage surpris. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le regard pétillant de malice de Road fit sourire Lenalee. Cette dernière se tourna alors vers la piste de danse après avoir lancer un dernier regard à Road qui y répondit par un léger rire enchanté en la suivant.

La piste de danse était bondée comme jamais, les nouveaux s'étaient mélangés aux autres et tout le monde se sentait en harmonie avec les autres. Les basses toujours aussi puissantes faisaient vibrer les corps qui dansaient dans un rythme langoureux. Road, malgré ces chaussures à semelles compensées, était plus petite que Lenalee. Elle arriva dans son dos et plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Lenalee qui avait déjà rejoint la transe des personnes l'entourant. Road se calqua sur ses mouvements et doucement les corps se rapprochèrent.

Plus rien d'autre n'existait, seul la musique, cet air chaud, moite, ces corps se pressants à la recherche de toujours plus de proximité. Road maintenant collée à Lenalee laissa un baiser sur la nuque brûlante de cette dernière et pu sentir avec délectation un frisson traverser le corps devant elle. Lenalee se retourna alors pour lui faire face passa ses mains autour du cou de Road. Les bassins purent alors se rapprocher et se frotter l'un contre l'autre avec plus d'ardeur. Road en profita pour glisser ses mains menues sous le haut de Lenalee et suivit délicatement les fines lignes du dos de Lenalee. Elle entortilla ces mais fines dans les cheveux de Road et rapprocha son visage pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. C'était presque bestiale et les mouvements entre les corps s'intensifièrent.

Car c'est surtout ça l'Arche, un lieu de rencontre. Qui que l'on soit et qu'importe ce que l'on recherche on s'y retrouve tous pour renouer avec ce sentiment d'être accepté, d'être là où on doit être et pouvoir enfin dire que l'on ne voudrait échanger sa place pour rien au monde.


End file.
